


neither hide nor hair

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Other, Sexual Content, Tumblr: ffxivimagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Thoughts on au ra genitalia? Like are they full lizards, normal, weird, not-quite-weird-but-DEFINITELY-not-normal?





	neither hide nor hair

**Author's Note:**

> From FFXIV Imagines on Tumblr! Check it out here:  
> https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/
> 
> i didnt go into the detail i could have to save ya'll some brain cells after this level of me being a lord of thirst. pray forgive me.

Okay folks best sit down now and settle in because I’m here to go off about how there is a high likelihood of Auri having hemipenes and how exactly that’d work for all you dragonfuckers out there. 

Accounting for their general appearance, Auri probably moult. Just about everything with scales has to at one point or another. If they have genital plates, moulting with that right next to an external dick would be one hell of an experience (and in no way a pleasant one). Plus, accounting for the varied climate of the steppe and the more regulated one of the Ruby Sea, they’d have nearly no need for external cooling of the testes the way humans (and presumably Hyurs) do. 

It would make more sense to have hemipenes than an external sex organ when accounting for the environment and general “hey they aren’t dragons but they have scales and thus would need to moult probably” thing that’s going on. On top of that, whether because the thirst is real or because of the fact that it provides further protection from injury, having inverted hemipenes within a slit would both help explain how the  _fuck_ the Buduga keep all that in their pants with the sort of bottoms they prefer (as anyone with the corresponding set of gear down there would know) and would also keep the penis from harm’s way. Which is important, considering how often warriors die on the Steppe and less so among the Raen of the Ruby Sea. 

So, having failed to convince literally anyone of the validity of Auri having the dick equivalent to Literal Reptiles, let me explain how to get said dick(s) out. 

It’s canon that Au Ra use their horns as a way to receive and give sexual pleasure. How that works is unknown to me, but it is also made clear that their horns function as sensory organs (as described as part of a rebuttal to a theory of the race hailing from dragons). As such, it would be decently safe to assume that, due to their primary function as a way to hear/sense those around them, the main horn set would be difficult to sexually stimulate without causing unpleasant sensory feedback. 

Solution: get your thirsty gremlin hands on a set of secondary horns. 

Secondary horns are those lovely little bonus sets that come with the Auri-only hairstyles. A couple of examples can be found below. 

 

  


 

 

 

 

  


 

 

You see those funky little structures? Those are how to turn your lizard-of-choice into a pile of blissed-out goo. Pet them, apply some of that thaumaturgy you picked up in Ul’Dah on a whim, or even scratch gently at the base. Doesn’t matter so long as you do  _something_ to them.  

Now that you’ve gotten to the point of knotting your hands in some poor, overstimulated Auri’s hair, tap into all that knowledge you gained from reading Homestuck fics as a teen and  _very gently_ finger! that! slit!

The occasions wherein internal stimulation is experienced are far and few between, making touch in such a well-protected place easily overwhelming. Rutting is also an option if you’re less adventurous (or have claws). Still requires some care, but a bit less of it overall. 

After a little time and careful attention, the hemipenis (or hemipenes, if you’re the sort to like multi-dicks) will do what regular dicks do─get erect. Then, really, you’re on your own. Handjobs, blowjobs, the dicking down of a lifetime; name it and it’s probably already yours.

So have fun with dick designs and writing/drawing the porn of your dreams. The sky (or Dalamud) is the limit!

**Author's Note:**

> no joke i almost named this A Thesis on Auri Genitalia and Surrounding Stigma. if i had,,,, there would be 4K+ words in here
> 
> hmu on:  
> tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
> twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
> discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
